


And We Wore White

by Mogseltof



Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aromantic Characters, Fluff, Fun, Humour, Marriage of Convenience, Marriage of Humour, Other, Silly, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: It's Ratchet Week over on twitter. Have some fics.Day 6: This war will never end / Without love there is no meaningRatchet and Wheeljack need to get married to legitimise their dinosaur children. This is a very pressing concern.
Relationships: Ratchet & Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765345
Kudos: 24





	And We Wore White

Carly had probably been joking, but hell, any excuse for a party was the Autobot way. 

There had been a brief tiff over who got to wear the veil and hold the bouquet, but then Astoria had intervened and pointed out that if they were both male, it didn’t really matter who wore the veil. And that they were going to need a really good florist, and she knew someone did they want her to make a call?

The only person they’d really had to convince was Optimus, and even he was an easy sell. There’d been a minor obstacle in getting him… certified for his duties, since he wasn’t technically a person, and they hadn’t really wanted to attach a human religion to it. 

Astoria’s florist had done a good job with the Cybertronian height arch of florals, and both of their bouquets were very lovely. The veils had been fun as well. Absolutely no one in the audience was taking it seriously, and while Optimus’ face  _ looked _ straight, who could really tell under the battlemask. 

Everyone was very attentive however, especially the dinobots in their roles as guests of honour, for this part. Optimus cleared his throat, field tamped down tightly, the very image of professionalism and sobriety. “So. Do you, Wheeljack, take this mech, Ratchet, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” said Wheeljack, fins flashing cheerfully behind the fine netting hooked over them. 

“Excellent. And do you, Ratchet, take this mech, Wheeljack, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

The netting of the veil attached to his chevron was tickling his nose, but Ratchet ignored it and nodded. “I do.”

“Great. By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

There was boisterous cheering as the two leaned in. Wheeljack lost his veil to Ratchet’s chevron, but they looped arms and bowed to the crowd afterwards anyway. There’d been some discussion about throwing rice, but the florist had had a lot of excess petals, so people tossed those instead as they made their way down the aisle. 

The reception was a whole other story of course. Loud music, provided by the resident experts on human musical tastes, plenty of dancing, free flowing engex, and celebration all around. It was pretty much a regular Ark do, just with more floral arrangements. And the human guests wandering around in much fancier clothing and less sensible footwear. 

“Aim for the minibots,” muttered Ratchet as they turned to throw their bouquets. “Cliffjumper looks like he’s going to punch someone in the head over catching one.”

“You’re truly the mech of my spark,” said Wheeljack, winking at him. 

It did indeed start a minor brawl. Ironhide high-fived both of them for the good shot. 

On the dance floor, later, the newlyweds got a moment together. “Do you think this was stupid?” asked Wheeljack as he spun under Ratchet’s grip. 

“Probably,” said Ratchet, shrugging. “But it’s fun. We get to make jokes about being partners and work partners, and hey, now we get a family.”

“We already had a family,” Wheeljack pointed out, taking his turn to spin Ratchet to mild applause from the sidelines. “I mean hey, the kids aren’t gonna change how they see us, it’s not like we’ve got parent-teacher nights or anything.”

“Yeah, but now we get a family, with a party, and an excuse for a lot of jokes,” said Ratchet, grinning as he rested his hand on Wheeljack’s shoulder. “We’re taking part in the local culture around co-parenting. It’s fun.”

Wheeljack laughed, his fins lighting up blue for longer than usual. “Yeah alright. The gifts are pretty sweet too, and it does look like we’re in it for the long haul down here anyway.”

“Exactly,” said Ratchet cheerfully. “As long as Megatron keeps throwing things at us, we get to be on enormous happy family living all on top each other.”

Grimlock raced past them in alt, chased by one of his siblings, and they paused, watching him knock over Silverbolt on his way. Wheeljack sniggered. “Probably a good thing we’ve all learned to love each other, warts and all,” he said. 

There was a yell and a kind of… squishy collapsing noise. Shame, a lot of work had gone into that cake. Ratchet laughed, resting his head on Wheeljack’s shoulder as well. “Yeah. I think it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I took this prompt super seriously. I feel it's in keeping with that sweet G1 attitude. Grimlock's still my favourite bastard either way. Happy Ratchet week and look out for my day 7 post later tonight! (I'm Australian, try not to think too hard about those timezones, I sure don't.)


End file.
